Left Behind
by movielover03
Summary: Entrapment series contiunes with part 2. Jesse O'Neill is still under the trap of Har'mon and an old friend comes back. Read Taken first please. Read and review! Chapter 12 Now up! Finished!
1. Sorry

Chapter 1  
  
"SG-12 has just come back from a planet that the Tok'ra said held the Goa'uld Har'mon but no traces of Jesse were found," said General Hammond. Today, he had to tell two of his best officers that the hunt for their daughter that had lasted 2 months already was ending today. "We have been searching for two months Colonel O'Neill. I am sorry to say to you to Major Carter that the president has been persisted by someone to stop and has given in,"  
  
"Which means" asked Jack.  
  
"The search is off, I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"But, General Hammond," said Sam.  
  
"I'm sorry Major Carter if I could I would have every SG team out there looking for her but I can't,"  
  
"Are we dismissed, General," said jack in a distasteful voice.  
  
"Now, Colonel O'Neill this isn't my fault and you know it,"  
  
"Are we dismissed sir," he asked again.  
  
"Yes," Jack flew out of the room Sam following him.  
  
"Major Carter," said General Hammond.  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"I truly am sorry,"  
  
"I know sir," 


	2. Sick Visit

It would be helpful if you read Taken and In Another Universe just check my profile. To leave this chapter as a cliffhanger. And know who Jesse is.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Har'mon," said Alador softly. "Yes, my love," she said in her Goa'uld voice. "I have been thinking of your plan,"  
  
"Yes," "I do not believe it to be the wisest choice," "Why?" "If we tell the System Lords who your host is then they will try to get you to lure SG-1, will they not?" "Yes, that is so but you should not think you are sick," said Har'mon.  
  
"They will use you," he said.  
  
"I understand the risks,"  
  
"I fear you do not," he said.  
  
"This will be an on going fight but the plan must be carried."  
  
"I just don't want them to use you for their tricks. They must find another way to kill SG-1 than using you,"  
  
Alador lay on a bed dieing from being hurt so many times and the sarcophagus could no longer heal his wounds. His only hope was to take a new host who was being sent now. A young man walked in. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was gaunt but stood tall. Jesse saw him and fought to get out of the grasp of Har'mon harder. A smile touched Har'mon as she felt her host's recognition and whispered, "Bryan Maybourne".  
  
AN: Even to the better judgment of my beta I left the whole sorry you're plan will not work speech but added some. Sorry Drak it is needed to carry out the rest of the plan and will make sense I hope! 


	3. New Ememy For Us To Fight?

AN: I would like to give a big thanks to my beta Drak who's been helping me  
so much!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sam, Jack" said Daniel walking in Jack's office that had become their unofficial family room when Jesse had been there or made more so now. "I think you should see this."  
  
"What?" said Sam and Jack following Daniel.  
  
"It seems that Har'mon you know the Goa'uld on the planet and the one that said he was Alador aren't gods"  
  
"No, we never would've guessed that" said Jack sarcastically.  
  
"What I'm saying is that they don't show up as gods in any culture. (To the writers knowledge she made them up) I did a full search on them and nothing," he said.  
  
"This means." asked Jack.  
  
"This means that they could have made these names themselves they could be different Goa'uld all together." Daniel said.  
  
"Why would this information be necessary?" asked Sam.  
  
" Well, because think about it we may be going into grounds that we don't know. New weapons, intelligence, hey they could have actually made something for themselves."  
  
"But you aren't sure," said Jack.  
  
"There's no way of knowing, Colonel. If the Tor'ka don't know."  
  
"But we can't be sure the Tok'ra don't know." said Daniel.  
  
"They would have told us," said Sam.  
  
"Well, there are probably a lot of things that the Tor'ka hold from us with no offence to Jacob, Sam." said Daniel.  
  
"Well, if this a new kind of Goa'uld, hard as it is to picture, then we have a new threat."  
  
"Not to mention it's going to be harder to find Jesse seeing as if this is true we can't look at other Goa'uld as a reference point." said Jack.  
  
"We should tell the Tor'ka," said Sam.  
  
"Uh-," said Jack.  
  
"Sir, they may not be telling us and if they do know the risk or anything about them they would have operatives in the ships." said Sam.  
  
"That usually is the case right?" said Daniel.  
  
"That's true," said Jack.  
  
"We maybe able to find Jesse faster too." said Sam standing up about to report the news to Hammond.  
  
"Let's hope so," said Jack. 


	4. Old Friend and Lost Lives

I will try to make the chapters longer but it will take me more time!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Jesse!" screamed Bryan. He started to run to her but a Jaffa stood in front of him and pushed him back.  
  
"Bryan Maybourne," Har'mon said. "Corporal Bryan Maybourne," she repeated empathizing the rank as if it stuck as familiar. "It is a pleasure to see you," she paused and then continued with, "for my host at least."  
  
Bryan's face, more so than before, fell. "You're a Goa'uld." he concluded solemnly.  
  
"Yes, you could say that," said Har'mon. " But so will you in a few moments." An evil smile touched her lips. Then, very subtly her expression changed to one of pain, sorrow, and worry but as quickly and unnoticed as it came it went. The smile was back but not as before it was covering surprise and worry for herself more than others.  
  
Bryan hoped that brief moment of weakness hadn't been a figment of his own desire to see Jesse sprout though the entrapment this Goa'uld seemed to have put on her. Even if it wasn't he wouldn't allow himself a smile. He seemed to be the only one who saw it.  
  
Then, he finally realized she had said, 'but so will you in a few moments'. Again, his face fell. "What did you mean when you said I would soon be something?" Her smile regained its original----brightness for lack of a better word. She stepped to the side to reveal her fallen lover in all the pain of his wounds.  
  
"A sarcophagus can no longer heal his injuries nor can it bring him back to life if he were to die," she said. Her smiled had faded when she looked at Alador.  
  
"That's impossible, the sarcophagus must be broken," Bryan said seeing that the only thing left so the Goa'uld could live was to take a new host. It suddenly dawned on him why he had been called to her.  
  
"Fool, do you not think we have tried many sarcophagi?" said Har'mon her temper was raising.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Prepare him for the implantation," said Har'mon to her Jaffa. They took him away.  
  
She turned to Alador's bedside. He was cold and pale, yet he was sweating. His breaths short and labored and his eyes flicked open and shut in small slits very quickly. Har'mon brushed her fingers lightly over his short dirty blonde hair. She tried looking into the small holes created by his palpating eyelids. She tried to see life in the deep, icy blue eyes that had the smallest bit of green circling the retina. Har'mon saw nothing in the injured face of the man she had once and always loved.  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
Jack stood in his daughter's room at his house. He was looking at a line of 9 photos on her chest of drawers. The first, second, and third were of Jake, Danny, and Ben O'Neill, her brothers from her reality. The next one was of one Jack was always surprised to see. An older Charlie holding a baby Jesse, she always said she considered Charlie her whole brother even if he died 3 years after she was born and was only her half.  
  
Her parents wedding followed, Jack always seemed to past the slightly ripped and old photo because of what cannot be. The next was of Bryan and Jesse laughing and hold one other the picture that had been attached to Bryan's old Marine hat. Then, a picture of Bryan in full Marine attire. The next was collage of many family and friends and last when she was just born.  
  
Jack was quiet and looked at her room. It was messy and had several more pictures around. The bed was unmade and clothes were on the floor. In two days Jesse would have turned 18. He still could believe he had lost another child before their 18th birthday.  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
"Lay him next to Alador," Har'mon ordered her Jaffa. They did so. She slowly whispered in Alador's ear, " It is time, my love,"  
  
The Goa'uld sharp head came up though the mouth of the host. Bryan shook in disgust. Once the Goa'uld as out the host's eyes glowed and he died. Har'mon took the Goa'uld and wrapped it around her arm. Then, she put her arm over Bryan's chest. It went on to his chest. Bryan tried to move away as it was making it to his neck. But, he couldn't stop it. The Goa'uld came around his neck and attacked.  
  
Bryan Maybourne's eyes glowed. 


	5. Eighteen Candles

Chapter 5  
  
Sam sat in her kitchen with her head on the table. A soft knock was heard on the door. She dragged her feet to the door.  
  
"Sir," she said even if she sounded surprised she wasn't. "Come in, what a surprise."  
  
"No, its not Carter. You were waiting for me to come." He said.  
  
"Well, today is a special day." She said.  
  
"She would have been 18 today, right?"  
  
"Wasn't it 19, sir?"  
  
"No, 1985-2003, eighteen," he said but his voice trailed off. The simple correction sounded too much like birthday-death day dates you found in the newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, colonel, 18," she said.  
  
"Wait I left something outside," he said and went out to the deck to get a little cake with no writing on it. " I thought maybe we should have cake and save her a piece," he said. "Because she is coming back and she would hate it if we did nothing for her birthday,"  
  
"You're right sir but I couldn't bring myself to celebrate," she said.  
  
"Its just cake, Carter and we will save her a piece," he said. "I mean she would have been free of us today."  
  
"Never mind, what was I thinking?" he asked more to himself. Sam was a little shaken at the sudden change of mind.  
  
"I'm guessing you thought that if you could pretend that she was here and everything was okay." She said.  
  
"Then she would walk though the door and it would be," he finished. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, colonel?"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"The colonel and sir thing," he said. We're not on base and we're talking about our daughter here. Man that sound weird!"  
  
"What our daughter?"  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"It's been a year, sir,"  
  
"Call me Jack, you know my name,"  
  
"Okay, s-Jack," she said. "It's been a year."  
  
"Yeah, one heck of a year," he said. "With Jesse coming and losing everyone and gaining them again. Finding out she's our daughter, and that in yet another universe we are married and now have or had kids."  
  
"Well it was bound to happen somewhere down the line," she said. "In one we were engaged then died, another we were married and you died and now we found one where we both lived long enough to have what was it 3?"  
  
"4 kids." He finished for her.  
  
"Four," she said. "Everywhere but here."  
  
"Every universe ends with Charlie dead."  
  
"With all due respect, Jack," she said. "Maybe that's what changes everything. If Charlie hadn't died you wouldn't have gone on that first mission to Abydos. If you hadn't gone you wouldn't have been part of the Stargate program and would have never met me."  
  
"And my marriage to Sarah would have been destroyed anyway." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about Jack?" she asked.  
  
"In Jesse's universe, as she puts it, Charlie was killed in a car accident 7 years after she was born," he put extra voice in car accident and after.  
  
"So for her to have been born you would have need to be divorced to Sarah already." She said.  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
"I wish we could save her go against orders." He said looking at her almost asking permission.  
  
"Sir, we went against orders and saved Earth when the Stargate program was shut down the first time and we can do it now," she said.  
  
"Good, because Teal'c, Daniel, and Jonas are waiting back at the SGC for us to and go rescue Jesse."  
  
"Jonas too?"  
  
"He seemed extra interested."  
  
"You don't think?"  
  
"Jesse and Jonas no I'd kick his ass and he knows it."  
  
"Lets go Jack." She said. The cake was now forgotten.  
  
Please please please please please please please REVIEW It makes me feel good and I write faster ***hint, hint*** 


	6. Unexpected Revalations

Thanks to NG and aleX for the reviews! More reviews= more chapters!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The klaxons could be heard blaring in the background as SG-1 entered the Gate room, without permission I might add.  
  
"Open the blast doors!" commanded General Hammond from the outside.  
  
"They're stuck, sir," said an Airman.  
  
"Well, get them unstuck!" he said.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gate room.  
  
"Are you sure, we should do this?" asked Jonas.  
  
"Do you want to get Jesse, back?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes, but do we know if they are still there? I mean they could be long gone by the time we get there."  
  
"True, but maybe we can find where they went." Said Sam.  
  
"Jessica told me when they went to rescue her the first time they only found her." Said Jonas.  
  
"Then, maybe we'll get lucky again." Jack said.  
  
"Lets go." Said Sam as the Stargate activated. They all went though the Stargate at the same time. When they got to the other side they saw light but the room was empty. It seemed this was the only section left in the building. When all of them stepped in a ghostly hologram appeared in the room. Jesse's picture was shown and she had a clear smile on her face. She said nothing but stepped aside.  
  
Bryan Maybourne showed up on screen. Sam saw him for who he was but everyone else saw him as a Goa'uld. Jesse slid back in and said in the chilly Goa'uld voice, " SG-1 as you can see and hear I have taken over the one you called Jessica O'Neill. I was most fortunate for her to come so willingly for if she hadn't been captured I would have died."  
  
"As you can see," started Bryan/Alador. "Jessica O'Neill was used to the greatest way and also was this body that you pre-maturely unattached yourself of. It could be fixed. His injures were not great." The message stopped and the lights disappeared. The room became dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` With the help of flashlights SG-1 was able to come back and face what was going to be a very angry General Hammond. It started like this, "How dare you do this? If you had told me your suspicions maybe we could have worked something out! You do know why we didn't search the planet. The danger that could have put you and maybe even her-" As that went on the word court marshall came up a few times.  
  
It all stopped when Jack uncaringly stopped General Hammond by saying, "They're alive sir, not in the best way but alive none the less."  
  
"They?" asked Gen. Hammond.  
  
"Jess and Bryan Maybourne, sir," said Sam. Jack winced at the almost joined name and at the sound and thought of a Maybourne that close and at that in control of his daughter.  
  
"Who Maybourne?"  
  
"Bryan Maybourne, sir. He came though the gate with Jess," she said. "We put him back though the Stargate."  
  
"But he's dead!" said Gen. Hammond.  
  
"He seemed very well alive General Hammond," said Teal'c.  
  
"They may have a sarcophagus." Said Daniel.  
  
"That is quite possible." Said Teal'c. General Hammond sat down, it looked like today was one of those days he came home with a deep headache if he ever came home.  
  
Jonas had stayed silent though the whole thing. Bryan was back. You didn't forget a face like that. That was him and now Jessica had him back. The pain in her eyes those few days after he had met her and Bryan had died haunted his thoughts and he didn't know why. Somehow those moments in the locker room had been more than just words for attention. (See chapter Mission Prep in story Taken review while your there)  
  
He knew he was a dead man. If Jack found out he like Jessica (AN: Everyone calls her Jesse, Sam calls her Jess but Jonas calls her Jessica because just because) He would kick his ass and he knew it. Somehow, this was going to become more than a search for a good friend.  
  
Please please please please review it mean so much to me I need reviews or no more! 


	7. But you do

Sorry this has taken so long but I have been really lazy! And have been thinking where this series was going to go. There is only going to be 6 or 7 chapter left in this story and then the final story in the series Ultimate Encounter (thanks to Cathy for the title). So, I hope to finish this story before the end of the summer and the series by the end of this year but no promises. Please review or I might not be able to finish: hint, hint:  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Room on a ship of Har'mon and Alador  
  
Har'mon sat in her room running a brush (or a Goa'uld version of it) though her hair. She was getting worried. Jesse O'Neill seemed to be a strong one. 'The choice was wise' Alador was always telling her, 'we can use her to get what we want' then he would lightly kiss her neck and walk away to do what ever he did. Her worries would carry away for the time being.  
  
SG-1 was right she was no regular Goa'uld. She was young and naïve even with the memories of the Goa'uld she was sacred even the small piece of Jesse that was still active, actively working to overcome her captor, knew of what was going on.  
  
She was too young, as she was right from the Jaffa pouch, to rule what other Goa'uld had left for her and her newly found love Alador. She touched the face that she had taken away from the woman that was born with it. A Goa'uld should not feel these things; they should not worry about how the host feels. Genetic memories take care of any caring emotion.  
  
'But you do,' said a voice in the back of her head that could only be one person.  
  
Meanwhile in a VIP room at the SGC  
  
Jonas sat on his bed thinking about Jessica. She would be 18 and according to Daniel, the only person who knew about his feelings for her, it would be okay to tell her how he felt. Not that he would have right away. Thinking about it he most likely would have waited and tried many times and been stopped by the thought of bodily harm by Jack and rejection from her. I mean he was 10 years older.  
  
But, he would have tried. If she were here, safe and sound away from Bryan would he try? In truth he should be happy for her that at least Bryan was back. If he cared he should be, he kept telling himself. But, how can you be happy for the person you love if said person was taken and was with the man you should hate.  
  
He was being over dramatic. He knew that much. It wasn't as if she was ever his. He cared about her more than any friend should. And he knew he shouldn't.  
  
'But you do,' said a voice in the back of his head that could only be one person.  
  
Meanwhile in Daniel's lab  
  
Daniel lately thought too much. 'We should have celebrated her birthday like we did Cassie's' thought Daniel. 'If only she had been here' he amended. The short time he had known Jesse he realized that she was a lot like Jack. Her eyes were the same and her hair was almost Jack's original color, if it wasn't for the nicely placed blonde streaks in her hair. She was funny, but get her started on science and she wouldn't stop until Jack put his hand over her mouth. She can say for crying out loud in 10 different languages. Or could.  
  
She had Sam's smile and she didn't even dare try to hide it. Especially, when Lt. Simmons and Jonas were around. Simmons seemed to be blind to her charms instead looking at her mother, which really freaked Jesse out. Regardless, she made it her work to sway him to her side and give her mother a break from the eyes of Simmons. In a way, that creeped him out too.  
  
Swaying away from the thought of never seeing Jesse again, he thought about Jonas and how he might be taking this. Why he was he didn't know. Maybe, it was Jonas' confession on why he always looked at Jesse extra carefully when she was with any guy. He was worse than Jack.  
  
He really shouldn't think this. It was Jack's job to worry over it.  
  
'But you do,' said a little voice in the back of his head that could only be one person.  
  
Meanwhile at Jack O'Neill's house  
  
Jack was drowning his sorrows and eating cake back at his house while the others had their time for reflection. He couldn't understand why everyone had lost hope, even Carter, who at this moment was most likely back at the base working on the machine that seemed to drain all hope from them back, leaving them at a dead end.  
  
He hadn't lost all hope. He wouldn't fail her like Charlie. He wouldn't waste his second chance. That's what she was to him and he was to her. A second chance for her father; his second chance to be a father. A little mushy right, well you can't know what it's like for them, for him. These though there in his head and being thrown at no one at all.  
  
He was alone. He doesn't want to close up like this again because he knows in his heart she will get though her entrapment. He didn't want to start to believe the clues in his head.  
  
'But you do,' said a small voice in his head that could only be one person.  
  
Meanwhile in another section of Alador's ship  
  
Alador worries about Har'mon all the time. She is young and incapable of handling what is being put in front of her. He truly loved, and still does love her. He will protect her with his life. It is forbidden for two Goa'uld to mate, for fear they would create a human child. But, what would come would come. They have forever to spend together.  
  
He should not care. He should not she her in that light. The Goa'uld should not love.  
  
'But you do,' said a voice that could only be one person.  
  
In a moment of weakness Bryan came out, and softly breathed "Jesse." Before falling back to his Goa'uld state. 


	8. One Person You Can Reach

Chapter 8  
  
Jesse woke up. She was on a bed, alone. But, then she looked to her left. There he was alive and well. Well, maybe. She checked his pulse, yes he was as alive as he was going to get. This had to be a dream. She looked down at what she was wearing and brought the covers to her body. Then, she remembered.  
  
It was in a flash but it was coming back to her. In little flashes the horrible truth was brought to her attention she was a Goa'uld. She had to get out of here. No, the Goa'uld would wake up she had to send a message to where she was. She knew because of the Goa'uld in her neck.  
  
Who would she send her message to and will they get it?  
  
'Jonas!' she thought. 'That must have been why I needed him to come with me to the planet so he could help me later.'  
  
'Jonas!' she thought. 'Help me," she cried. 'I'm on a ship. The planet we're going to has a Stargate. It's a planet that we call PX4-889. Help me!' Jesse stopped as she climbed out of the bed. Her eyes glowed again.  
  
Jonas woke up in a fast rush and ran to Sam's lab.  
  
"Sam!" he yelled. "I know where Jesse is."  
  
*I know short but I will have more soon I just wanted to get this out of my system. * Please review! 


	9. Getting There

Here's a longer one only 4 more chapters after this! Please review.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Quinn?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Jesse has the ability to use her mind to contact people."  
  
"But, why you?" asked Jack. He believed Jonas. He knew what Jesse could do but he still couldn't get over the fact that it was Jonas who she had contacted and not him.  
  
"I think that's the reason she wanted me to go with her the first time." He responded.  
  
"I lost you, tell me why." Jack said.  
  
"To create a tighter bond to him so she could contact him when she needed him without putting everyone else in a position to be depressed by what's happening," said Sam. Everyone looked at her. "It's just a guess. I mean think about it we all saw her for the last time, for that moment anyway," she added when some people flinched. "It had to create something."  
  
"Maybe." said Jack, not really buying it, but not wanting to believe that she had something with Jonas.  
  
"So, you believe Mr. Quinn, Sam." Asked General Hammond. He used her first name because this was her daughter he was talking about.  
  
"Its possible, so yes, sir," she said.  
  
"And you Jack?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, I guess."  
  
"Mr. Quinn, I'm going to ask you one more time before I give you the go ahead, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, General Hammond."  
  
"Okay, you have a go."  
  
SG-1 and Jonas Quinn exited the Stargate into a big clearing. The MALP they had sent through lay untouched.  
  
"You'd think if they knew we know what we know that they would have more Jaffa watching the 'gate," said Jack.  
  
"What?" asked Daniel.  
  
"If they- never mind." He said.  
  
"If they're even here anymore," added Sam.  
  
"Yeah," said Jack. "I'm hoping."  
  
Two Jaffa walked into Har'mon and Alador's quarters.  
  
"My lord, four Tau'ri and one Jaffa were seen exiting the Chapa'ai." One Jaffa stated.  
  
"They have found us." said Har'mon. "We must leave."  
  
"There is no time, my love, we warned them. Let them come," said Alador. Har'mon sighed.  
  
"Sir, I think I see something." Sam said as she went over to her CO. Jack lifted his head from the down position it was in and looked at where she was pointing. Five Jaffa stood there guarding a ship that seemed grounded.  
  
"That's definitely something," he said. They went into near by trees. He signaled Teal'c, Jonas, and Daniel to different positions while Sam and him also took their place. He gave the go and they fired upon the Jaffa.  
  
"Now, how are we going to get in?" asked Jack.  
  
"Rings," said Daniel.  
  
"Do you see any- oh," he said as Daniel pointed to a ring platform.  
  
"We just have to find the Jaffa who-," said Jack but was stopped.  
  
"We have located him, O'Neill," said Teal'c.  
  
"Everyone's one step ahead of me." He said softly but everyone could still hear him.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Sam, as Teal'c, Jonas, and Daniel proceeded to drag the Jaffa close to the platform.  
  
Har'mon grew nervous. Jesse O'Neill was becoming harder to control. She was being weakened by every passing day. Something had to happen for her to regain full control. Something---  
  
"Har'mon," called Alador softly.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"There is no need for that. There is no Jaffa present. Right now it is just you and I." He then kissed her hand. "Is there something the matter you seem tense to my touch."  
  
"If he only knew," said Jesse in her head.  
  
Please review there will be more soon but you have to review! 


	10. Too Long

Thank you to my beta-reader Drakcir. I've been completely forgetting to say that, sorry!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
On the other side of the rings three Jaffa were caught off-guard by SG-1's sudden appearance. They were easily over come.  
  
"Okay, let's spilt up. Carter, you come with me." Jack said. "Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas go that way." He said pointing the other way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse sat up on the bed. She had taken back over her body and severely weakened Har'mon. Her own experiment would be her undoing. At least, in this universe. She slowly slipped on the Goa'uld's shoes and walked to the door. That's when she felt it. Her parents were on this ship. So, was Teal'c, Daniel, and Jonas, she had to find them. Alador knew they were here too.  
  
"Mom, dad." She called in her mind. "I'm here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Sam and Jack at the same time.  
  
"So, that's a yes." He said.  
  
"Jesse?" asked Sam.  
  
"It had to be but how?"  
  
"Yes, would have had to break free to send a message."  
  
"Maybe she did."  
  
"She's guiding us," said Sam.  
  
"Let's follow." He responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Having gotten out of the room without talking, Jesse walked slowly to the place she had told her parents to come. Her feet barely touched the ground in a quick and soft run but stopping when she stopped or heard Jaffa. She turned the corner were her parents would be. Three months of no contact, being trapped with no support would end today. She turned and saw-  
  
"Mom, dad." She said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Jesse!" they both said and she jumped into a hug.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much." Jack stepped back to look at his daughter. His smile turned into a frown quickly as he asked, "What are you wearing?"  
  
Jesse looked down at her dress. It was a gold long gown with a cut up her leg that went a little to far up her knee. It had a neckline---somewhere.  
  
It fit her curves in all the right places. Or so noted Jonas and Daniel with a double at the same time "Wow." As they turned the same corner that Jesse just had with Teal'c close behind them. Jack gave them a look. Jonas stopped looking but it took Daniel an extra nudge from Jonas to get him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Please please please review! 


	11. Freedom and Entrapment

AN: Thanks to Drax, my beta! And angst alert!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jesse walked back to her room. To keep up the act and everyone safe she would still have to act like Har'mon even if she didn't talk. She knew a secret passage though the ship that they were taking right now. She stood at the front of her room and a Jaffa opened the door with no question. When she got in she took a radio that they had given her.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Jesse, we've reached a door." As soon as the words left his mouth the door opened revealing Jesse on the other side.  
  
"Good." He realized that he was face to face with her and didn't need his radio. "Job." He finished. She just nodded. At that moment Jaffa where knocking on the door as Alador said in Bryan's Goa'uld voice, "We know of your deception, Jesse O'Neill."  
  
Jesse murmured a curse under her breath. "The telepathic connection he must have heard," she said. "You have to get out of here." Too late. Alador came though the door and a Jaffa shot Jesse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse lay on the ground severely wounded but not dead yet. Jack reached out to his daughter only to be stopped by a ribbon device and thrown across the room. All he saw was black and no body made a move.  
  
"Take them to a cell and kill them." Said Alador. He left the room as SG-1 proceeded to shoot the Jaffa when they came to take their weapons. Sam went over to Colonel O'Neill to check his pulse while Jonas checked Jesse's hoping to find something there. It was faint when she came back to the land of the living.  
  
"Um." Groaned Jesse. Her father heard this and went to her since he had woken up first. Sam followed him but he got there first.  
  
"Jesse?" He asked taking her away from Jonas.  
  
"Dad?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here, Jesse."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"So am I Jess." Answered Sam finally seeing the extent of the wound as Col. O'Neill changed the angle he was holding his daughter at. She cringed and held back a sob.  
  
Even if they could get their daughter back to the SGC, there would be nothing they could do. She was as good as dead.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, I did It." She said with a happy sob. "I beat her." She said stating the obvious.  
  
"Jesse were going to take you to the sarcophagus, remember you told us where it was just in case, you're going to be okay." Said Sam.  
  
"That's right, Jesse. Carter's right, which isn't a surprise, you're going to be fine but we have to get out of here." Said Jack. His tear-filled eyes dried up a bit at the suggestion.  
  
"Jesse, honey?" asked Sam when Jesse didn't respond.  
  
"No," she said. "You can't. She's going to take over again and that's unacceptable!" she screamed.  
  
"Jesse, it doesn't matter we'll get you back."  
  
"No, I'd rather die free of this entrapment than live a slave in my own body." She said. She sobbed and blood came slowly out of her mouth as she coughed. "If I die then Har'mon dies with me, everything she did to me would be finished. Please, let me to die and hide me so he can't fix me."  
  
"Jesse, I will not lose another child." Said Jack in her ear.  
  
"Please." She pleaded.  
  
Sam was left speechless.  
  
"Let me be in peace with myself." She said coughing violently now. She couldn't think straight and couldn't talk. It hurt to take a breath to the point she didn't want to breathe anymore. She would die now if all this pain were taken away.  
  
Sam and Jack were forced to watch in silence as their daughter's life was ripped from her body. She started to shake.  
  
Jonas was watching to thinking about everything that could have been. Sam bent down and sat on the floor and started to rub her fingers though her daughter's hair. Jack looked up at her while Daniel and Teal'c were trying to get their attention.  
  
Jaffa were coming but at the moment Jesse stopped shaking. Her body seemed to relax and smooth out. Her breathing became even more labored but even. Before long it was no longer there.  
  
Sam's hand was the nearest to her neck so she reached down and tried to find a pulse. After thirty seconds Sam's head came up and she shook her head.  
  
Jessica Samantha Grace Elizabeth Catherine Carter-O'Neill was dead.  
  
AN: I'm so mean killing off this character, and causing so much grief how could I fix this oh wait I could, no you have to review and find out in the last two chapters of Left Behind! Oh yeah and for all who didn't know that really long name at the end (Jessica Samantha Grace etc) is Jesse's full name. 


	12. Choices

AN: Okay, readers this is the last one for this story, I know it was going to be 13 but Ultimate Encounter is going to be 14 chapters long so it will break even at 39 chapters, I think. Any who, I am also going though major writer's block and schools starts on Thursday for me so it might be a long time between chapters hope you understand.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The footsteps of the Jaffa could be heard from a distance that they were coming near. Sam and Jack came back to the world of reality as they heard this. Jack was still holding his daughter and he knew he had to make the decision quick.  
  
Should he honor his daughter's last wish or try to save her?  
  
Sam was dealing with this inside to, she looked at her CO and at that moment their minds were made up. Jack lightly laid his daughter's head on the floor and hoped that he was doing the right thing as they all went back into the passage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Surprisingly, SG-1 met no resistance in their escape of the ship. Jack felt something hit his shoulder and he almost fell in pain. All he managed was to cry out in pain as he picked up himself up and started running again. The door to the ring room was closed and that's when Jack noticed the staff wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Sir?" asked Sam. She had noticed it to.  
  
"Its alright." He said. "I'll make it." The pain was strong but he could make it. Jaffa were pounding down the door and almost made it in as they went though the rings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse lay on the floor dead as Alador walked in. He walked over to her and his hand touched her neck trying to find a pulse after his search proved unsuccessful he lifted her up and carried her to the sarcophagus room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
SG-1 ran to the gate but they were being slowed down by Jack injury that was making him weaker and weaker. He needed medical attention soon. Everyone noticed this the Jaffa had stopped chasing them but they ran while they still had time. As they reached the Stargate they saw fifteen Jaffa stood guarding it.  
  
"We need a diversion." Said Teal'c.  
  
"Couple C-4s should do the trick," said Jack as Sam checked his wound.  
  
"We could take on the rest that stay here." Said Sam. "Daniel, hold this to his wound I'll set up the explosives."  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Jonas, go with Carter, she'll need help." Said Jack. The Kelwonan nodded and set off with Sam.  
  
"Teal'c stay ready." He said. Daniel released the cloth he had been holding and got his P-90 ready as well. About 15 minutes later Jonas and Sam could be seen coming back.  
  
"Ready, sir." She said.  
  
"On three, one-two----three." He said and Carter pushed the button that set off the C-4 and sent the Jaffa racing to the place staff weapons in hand.SG- 1 went to work right away killing the remaining Jaffa.  
  
"Daniel, dial the gate." But, Daniel had already started dialing and they could hear Jaffa being draw to the sound as Daniel dialed the last button.  
  
The wormhole engaged and someone pushed in the GDO and they tried to run though the gate. Staff weapon shots could be heard as they entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Alador laid Jesse's head lightly on the sarcophagus and made sure her hair was all in before he placed a kiss to her lips and closed the device.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Close the iris!" yelled Jack as they entered Stargate Command. The medical team saw the wound on his right shoulder and went to help. He didn't let them come. "We need to go back sir, she's on that planet."  
  
"Right now, Col. O'Neill you are wounded and need medical attention, lets take care of that first." Responded General Hammond.  
  
"But, sir."  
  
"No buts, Colonel." The pain was becoming too much and he couldn't fight the blackness anymore as the medical tem put him in the stretcher. He fell into the unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
When he woke up next Carter was sitting in front of him.  
  
"Glad to see you up sir." She said.  
  
"Glad to be up Carter." He responded. "Tell it was a dream, no a nightmare."  
  
"What, sir."  
  
"Jesse's kidnapping." He said.  
  
"No, sir, its real." She said sadly.  
  
"I though so." He said.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
So, That's it! For Left behind that is I know two days late, sorry but I hope you like Ultimate Encounter will be up soon! 


End file.
